Strobe Lights
by Serenity200
Summary: After a terrible mishap with her last bf Kim has sworn off all men. Seeing her friend’s condition slowly deterring, Shego takes Kim out to a club. There Shego runs into an old friend and asks him to cheer Kim up. What starts out as a simple date turns int


After a terrible mishap with her last b/f Kim has sworn off all men. Seeing her friend's condition slowly deterring, Shego takes Kim out to a club. There Shego runs into an old friend and asks him to cheer Kim up. What starts out as a simple date turns into so much more!

Strobe Lights

Kim ran out of the house, her high-heeled shoes in her right hand. It was pouring rain outside and the very expensive dress Kim had bought for this very occasion was going to be ruined if she didn't get out of the rain. But she didn't care. This night was supposed to perfect, the night all girls dreamed of but it all went to hell.

Kim kept running, she was half way home now; soon she'd be able to collapse on her bed and cry the night away.

'_Why me?'_. Those were the words that ran through her head as Josh held her pined down to the couch. Her vision was beginning to blur as fresh tears began to pour out of her eyes. It wasn't supposed to be like this. The evening had started out beautifully, Josh had picked her up in his limo, they had gone to a secluded part of town for dinner and dancing and then he took her to his place. That was when bells started to go off in her head. Normally Josh would take her home but he said he had something at home he wanted to give her. Heh.

He got her to take off her coat and shoes, poured her a glass of wine and sit down. At first Kim thought he was going to propose or something but those thoughts were tossed to the wind when he kissed her. Initially she didn't mind but when the kiss became fierce and forceful was when she knew something was wrong. Kim knew this wasn't right; she had to stop this so she pushed him away. That was her second mistake. The look on his boyish features when she pushed him away was enough to freeze her in her tracks. That was the only reason why she was knocked off guard when he roughly pinned her down on the couch. Kim cried out. Mistake number three.

"Shut your mouth, Kim! It will make things better for the both of us!" He grinned down at her.

In that moment Kim saw something in Josh that everyone else had seen months before. She was just too blind to see it and she hated herself for it.

A sharp jerk brought Kim back to the situation before her. Josh had taken advantage of her distraction and was pulling up her dress with one hand, the other held over her mouth.

'_He's going to rape me!_' Her mind screamed, and in that instant she knew she had to run. Get out of there and fast. She began to move; wiggle, kick and thrash about wildly, anything that could help her get out of this mess. Luck seemed to be on her side tonight as her hand found the lamp next to the sofa. With one swift downward motion Josh was on the floor next to her holding his head. Kim wasn't sure but she might have drawn blood, but that didn't matter. Jumping to her feet Kim ran to the front door, grabbed her shoes and ran out into to pouring rain.

It was well after midnight when Kim reached her apartment. Normally it would take her fifteen minutes to reach her place from Josh's but tonight she made it home in ten. Kim was a mess and she knew it, she just hoped she wouldn't run into anyone. Not tonight.

It seems luck was no longer with her tonight. She had forgotten to grab her coat in her mad dash to get out of Josh's apartment and there was no way in hell she was going to go back for it. With no other option Kim did the one thing she could think of, she knocked on her neighbor's door.

It just so happens that Kim's next door neighbor was also her best friend, Shelia Gockley or as she liked to call her, Shego. It was late but Kim knew Shego would be up; she always stayed up when Kim went out with Josh and waited for her to come home. Shego always said there was something about Josh she didn't like and boy was she right!

After a few seconds of buzzing her bell Shego answered her door.

"Where's the fire Kimmie-" The words died in her throat as her eyes took in Kim.

There stood her best friend in all the world, Kimberly-Ann Possible, the girl who could do anything in her eyes dressed in what was once a beautiful cocktail dress of midnight blue, now the dress look crumpled and one of the straps were ripped and hanging loosely off her shoulder. The make-up Shego herself had painstakingly put on Kim that every evening was running down her face and she was sure it had nothing to do wit the pouring rain outside.

"Oh my God, Kimmie, what happened? Come inside!" As she gripped the younger girl she looked around the hall once before pulling Kim inside and locking the door.

Shego quickly took charge of the situation and brought Kim over to her couch where she left long enough to grab a large towel and put some water to boil. Before Kim could even blink she was back and holding out a large black towel for Kim to wrap up in. Then the pair sat down on the couch in complete silence. Shego didn't mind, she knew Kim would talk when she was ready and she wasn't going to rush her. Minutes passed over them both as they sat there, Kim curled up with her feet behind her and her head leaning on Shego's shoulder. Shego hummed softly and she began to rock back and forth one hand over Kim's the other running through her damp hair.

The whistle of the kettle made them both jump.

"Shoot, I'll get that, be right back Kimmie." Shego said as she stood up to turn off the fire but a small hand on her arm made her stop.

"No, don't go. I need you here with me Shego, please don't leave." Kim's voice cracked.

That was all Shego needed to hear. With a slight nod she moved back into place with Kim. Nothing else mattered but this moment, it didn't even matter if the house burned down around them this very instant. Kim needed her and nothing else mattered.

"You were right you know…"Kim said finally speaking up. Her voice was faint, just above a whisper, as if she were far away.

"Josh was a jerk, an asshole, and I was too stupid to see it."

Shego flinched, Kim didn't use bad language often but if very fact that she was using it meant she was really hurting.

"Everything was going so well, ya know, we had a nice dinner and we even danced! And you know how much Josh hates dancing…then he took me to his place. I should have said no but things were going so well, I just threw all caution to the wind. Next thing I know Josh is on top of me and trying to pull my panties down."

Shego jumped back at that. "He did what!"

"H-he tried to rape me Shego, he didn't!" she added as Shego opened her mouth to ask. "I managed to knock him off me with a lamp. Oh god!" She buried her head in her hands. "All the signs were there, you saw it even Bonnie saw it! What's wrong with me!"

"Oh Kimmie, nothing's wrong with you. You are perfect, I'm just glad you were able to get away from that bastard! I swear to God the next time I see Josh Mankey I'm going to-"

"NO! No, Shego don't! I don't want to have anything else to do with that…that man! I just want to forget the whole night ever happened."

Shego bit her lip, every bone in her body screamed for her to march right over to Josh's place and beat him to a bloody pulp but the pleading look on Kim's face, the sadness that poured from her red puffy eyes were enough to make her stay.

"Alright Kimme, for you, I'll stay. Come on, let me make you some tea and then I'll draw you a nice warm bath. How's that sound?"

Kim sniffled, "That sounds wonderful Shego, you always know what to do, don't you?"

Shego smiled, "Only when it come to my best friend."

End of Chapter One


End file.
